The Holly and The Ivy
by EJ Santry
Summary: Bella and her parents are on vacation in London for Christmas. When she meets a handsome Londoner, Edward, while out in the city, she gets more than she ever dreamed. All Human.
1. The Meeting

The snow was softy falling, coating the square with a crisp blanket of white. I smiled as a double decker bus drove past. I was home. I had been apart from London for far too long. I had been across the pond in America. I had been awarded a fellowship to Julliard for composition. I had been playing piano ever since I was a small boy, and still found the same childlike joy from the black and white keys. Right now, I was breathing in the smells of my city at Christmas time. I watched as people dashed through the square with their last minute shopping and bustling to get things for holiday parties. Children laughing at the snow, and trying to run and slide on the walk. Pairs and groups of people chattering as they hurried along to their next stop. In the middle of the square stood carol singers, mostly being ignored by the people around them, though you couldn't help but hear their voices. It was then that I saw her. Amidst all the bustle and movement was a lone figure of stillness. She stood 8 meters from the singers completely enraptured with their song. I don't know why, but I began walking toward this woman intrigued why, out of all of these people, she alone listened. I focused myself to hear what they were singing as I slowly walked up to her side. The singers were singing 'The Holly and The Ivy'. I looked down at the woman, who appeared to be about my age, and noticed a single tear rolling down her cheeks that were glowing red from the cold.

"Excuse me, miss." I said quietly, not wanting to disturb. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at me, quickly wiping away the tear, and blushed and lowered her eyes to the cute hand knitted mittens on her hands.

"Sorry. That's embarrassing." She mumbled.

"They do sing lovely." I tried to offer her some reprieve from her embarrassment. I, too, loved beautiful music. The group had a coronet player and all.

"It's like stepping into a Dickens' novel. You never get carolers singing that in the states, and it is one of my favorites." She said. I noted now the American accent. "I'm such an obvious tourist, but am admittedly enraptured with your city."

She looked up into my eyes, and my breath caught as I looked down into the deep pools of her brown eyes. The were completely alight. Like a child seeing St. Nicholas in the flesh. She meant what she said.

"So, did you come here for the caroling, or do you have other motives?" I asked with a smile. She laughed. It was a magical laugh. I physically felt warmer from the sound of it.

"No, the caroling is just a bonus. I am here with my parents. My dad just retired from the police force earlier this year, and promised my mom when he did, they would travel. They decided on a family tour of England for the holidays, but now that my dad has discovered your fish and chips, I am not sure we will get him past London." Her face emanated love for her parents, especially her father, as she talked.

"I know how he feels. I've been studying in America, and just returned home, and that is one of the first things I had when I got back." I heard myself slightly moan to myself at the thought of it, and then my stomach growled. She grinned, blushed, and looked away again.

"Speaking of food, I am meeting my parents for lunch in 5 minutes." She glanced around, and back to me. She gave me a quizzical look. Yet, she seemed to be as lost in my eyes as I was in hers. "I see you are hungry. Would you like to join us? My mom is dying to get a local's opinion on things to do. She is more of an off-the-beaten-track type of lady than to follow the usual touristy stuff. Local expertise, fish & chips, crazy Americans...going about your business, hungry, being with people you really want to be with...." She was tilting her hands back and forth like a scale as she said this with a smile on her face, and sweet pleading in her eyes.

"Actually, I was just taking a refresher tour of the city myself, and have no other plans. I would love to join you for lunch, on one condition." I smiled now as her eye brow raised waiting. "You, and your parents of course, be my guest at my parent's Christmas party tonight."

"Oh, we couldn't intrude. You haven't even asked them yet. You don't even know us." She stammered. Clearly, she put other people feelings first. I held out my finger to stop her, and pulled out my phone.

"Hello, mother."

"Yes, the snow is lovely."

"I won't forget."

"I was calling to inform you that I have invited three guests for tonight, if that is OK."

"Yes, one is a girl."

"Just met her."

"Brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and I am guessing a fan of the classics."

She blushed at my description.

"Name?"

I hadn't even asked her name! I covered up the receiver of the phone, and looked at her pleading.

"Bella Swan" She whispered with a smile.

"Edward Cullen" I whispered back. I got lost in the eyes again, and realized my mother was still waiting for my answer.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Yes, it is lovely."

"American, actually. She and her parents are here on holiday."

"Lovely. What time should I tell them?"

"Thanks, mother."

"I love you, too."

"Bye"

I closed my phone, and looked down at her.

"Dinner is at 6, and I will give you my address at the restaurant. Now where are we going for lunch?" I asked, trying to mask a serious look, but was failing miserably.

"Bella!" I heard a woman's voice call out. We both turned, and I saw a couple arm in arm. The woman was waving. Bella waved back, and nodded me in the direction of her parents. I walked over with her, now a little nervous. Here I was a perfect stranger, and Bella was leading me over like I was an old family friend.

"And who is this?" Bella's mother asked with a smile. Like it was no big deal for Bella to be walking with a strange man.

"I found your local for you, mom." Bella said with a smile. "Mom, dad, this is Edward Cullen. Our tour guide of the non-tourist London." She looked up at me and smiled.

"What's this going to cost me, Bells?" Her dad asked frowning.

"Fish & chips, dad." Bella said.

"Ah...man after my own heart." He said, as he held out his hand. "Charlie Swan, and this is my wife, Renee."

I shook both of their hands. Bella said, and then got a devious smile on her face. "And you are going to be forced to go to a party tonight at his parents." The man's face fell. I felt obligated to save this poor man.

"Nothing formal, Mr. and Mrs. Swan." I stated, guessing that was his worry. "My parents hold an open house on Christmas Eve. My mom would have all of London over, if they would agree to attend. Mostly, it will be a small group of family and friends."

"Thank-you, Edward. That sounds lovely, and please, call us Charlie and Renee." Renee said.

"Now, lead the way to the food, son." Charlie said, patting me on the back.

I walked ahead, talking to Charlie about traffic in London, football (soccer, I had to remember to Americanize it), and crime rates in the city. Apparently, Charlie was the Chief of Police of their small town before retiring. I glanced behind us when the conversation lulled to watch Bella and Renee arm-in-arm wrapped up in their own conversation. When they would catch me looking, they would both give me a full smile. I took them to my favorite little pub for lunch. I knew the owner, Emmett, from when we were kids. He and his wife, Rose ran the place. They gave us a booth in the corner, and Emmett came over to give Charlie a lesson on English beer. Charlie took the seat next to Renee, and I helped Bella off with her coat, and pointed for her to join me opposite them. As I sat down next to her in that cosy booth, I could swear there was electricity in the air.

We all ate our food and talked and drank. Charlie and Renee were honest, sincere people, and Bella's mind was one of the most amazing I ever listened to. She talked about the architecture of the city, the literary history of the area... At one point, I looked at Charlie and Renee and told them they didn't need me, because they had their guide already. Bella blushed at that, Renee sent me a warm, motherly smile, and Charlie laughed, and gave me a slap on the arm. At one point, Bella and I both reached for the vinegar, and our hands touched. I felt like my hand was on fire, and by the look she shot me, hers was too. Trying to be the gentleman, I let go, and offered it to her first. I didn't want to let go of her hand though. Suddenly, I felt a strong pull in her direction. This was surreal. I just met her an hour ago! This made no sense.

As the meal wore on, and two hours later, I asked Rose for a pen, so I could write down my address. She was happy to hear the Swans would be coming, because they would be there too with their two boys, John and Phillip. I handed the slip of paper to Charlie, and he put it in his pocket. Emmett shouted out from the bar to Charlie that he would be supplying the beer, so he would get to sample all that he didn't get to at lunch. Charlie laughed, and Renee hugged his arm. She was obviously happy to see him relaxing. I guessed that they didn't stray far from Forks, more or less half way across the world.

"So how long are you in London?" I asked.

"We are headed back home after New Year." Renee said. One week. "Yes, Bella has to get back to school."

"Where do you attend?" I asked. Please let it be in New York. Or east coast. I would take that too.

"I am studying literature at Harvard." Bella said blushing.

"My girl's smart." Charlie said, sticking his chest out with pride. "Full scholarship." Boston...that was only a few hours by car. Close enough.

"I can tell." I said looking down at Bella. She looked up again at me, and once more I was lost. Renee brought me from my revery.

"Are you in school, Edward?" Renee asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I am studying composition at Julliard. Piano. I received a fellowship there for the year. I've already received my degree in Biology from Oxford." I could tell I had impressed the parents. Bella was just staring at me in amazement, and that floored me.

"Don't let him fool you." Emmett's voice suddenly barked out from behind me. "Don't think his Julliard and Oxford doesn't have him banging out Led Zepplin on my poor excuse of a piano over there when he's had one too many."

"Thank-you, Emmett." I looked down at my hands, mortified, but the Swans all started laughing. Rose walked up and smacked Emmett hard on the arm. He winced, and walked away rubbing it.

"Are you playing tonight, Edward?" Rose asked sweetly, giving me a hand back at my dignity.

"As if my mother would allow me any other choice." I said. "My mother, Esme, is the ultimate hostess, and I am her entertainment." I smiled at the thought of my mother's face when I played.

"She sounds lovely. What do your parent's do, Edward?" Renee asked.

"Esme is a decorator. Carlisle, my father, is a doctor. I also have a younger sister, Alice, who is a fashion designer. I can't wait for them to meet you." I looked down at Bella when I said this. "Excuse me for a moment, while I settle the bill with Emmett."

Charlie immediately started to protest.

"Don't worry, Charlie." I said standing up. "Emmett owes me so much from lost football wagers, that I could eat free here until 2020." He guffawed, and held his hands up in defeat, as I walked over to the bar.

"Put lunch on my tab, Em." He smiled and winked at me.

"She's hot, man." Emmett smirked as he cleaned a glass.

"No, she is a-mazing." I exhaled. I looked back at her, engaged with talking with her parents. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket, inspired with an idea for this afternoon. It was about 1:30, and there was a Christmas through the Ages at Hyde Park that I knew Bella would love. I called to make reservations, guessing I could sway the ladies, and Charlie would go along. I returned to the table smiling.

"So, now that you have fed me, I feel obligated to fulfill part of my bargain with Miss Swan. How would you like to do your first off-the-beaten-track excursion in London? Something free to the public, and I very festive. You might even get to hear 'The Holly and The Ivy' again." I smiled at Bella, and her eyes lit up with the excitement I was hoping for. "Plus, we will get to walk off some of Rose's wonderful cooking."

Everyone smiled in agreement. I held out my hand to help Bella out of the booth, and again the electricity set my body on fire. She was so close to me when she stood, and I could swear her breathing was hitched. I reached up, and grabbed her coat off the hook, and helped her on with it. As she pulled it up to her shoulders, I reached down and lifted her hair out of the way. I don't know what made me do, it but the texture and smell of it was intoxicating. She glanced back at me with the same strange fire and wondrous expression in her eyes that I was feeling in my mind. When we walked outside, I waved down a taxi, and held the door open.

"Hyde Park, please." I smiled. Bella was going to love this.

**--------------------------------**

**I was just going to do a one shot Christmasy thing with this story, but it has taken a life of it's own. I have at least a few more chapters left in me on this one, but my eyes won't stay open one second longer. Forgive me as I delay the finish.**


	2. Sight Seeing

_End of Chapter 1_

_"So, now that you have fed me, I feel obligated to fulfill part of my bargain with Miss Swan. How would you like to do your first off-the-beaten-track excursion in London? Something free to the public, and I very festive. You might even get to hear 'The Holly and The Ivy' again." I smiled at Bella, and her eyes lit up with the excitement I was hoping for. "Plus, we will get to walk off some of Rose's wonderful cooking."_

_Everyone smiled in agreement. I held out my hand to help Bella out of the booth, and again the electricity set my body on fire. She was so close to me when she stood, and I could swear her breathing was hitched. I reached up, and grabbed her coat off the hook, and helped her on with it. As she pulled it up to her shoulders, I reached down and lifted her hair out of the way. I don't know what made me do, it but the texture and smell of it was intoxicating. She glanced back at me with the same strange fire and wondrous expression in her eyes that I was feeling in my mind. When we walked outside, I waved down a taxi, and held the door open._

_"Hyde Park, please." I smiled. Bella was going to love this._

"What is going on in Hyde Park?" Bella asked as she turned toward me.

"What makes you think there is something going on?" I said innocently. Her eyes narrowed. "Let it just be a surprise, Bella."

Bella let out a huff, and turned toward the window. Charlie laughed, and Renee giggled into Charlie's shoulder.

"What did I miss?" I asked, slightly shocked. Bella glowered out the window.

"Bella hates surprises." Renee explained apologetically. Bella peeked at me out of the corner of her eye, still trying to not completely look in my direction.

"Bella" I said softly, and she turned and looked me straight in the eye, as I was hoping she would. I once again became lost in her eyes, and she in mine. Her hard expression softened, and she blushed and smiled. "Just allow this one surprise. Trust me."

"OK." She smiled, nudging my arm with her elbow.

We arrived a moment later, and I held my hand out to help Bella and Renee out of the taxi. Charlie climbed out after them, and smiled at me, giving me a fatherly pat on the back. I smiled to myself as I walked up to the ticket booth. This day was completely unreal. Here I was having the most fantastic day of my life with people I had only met a few hours ago. It felt like I had known the Swans for years. That this was something we did together all the time. I got to the ticket window, and met the smiling face who was waiting for me.

"Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Thanks for this. I owe you."

"It looks like I am just adding to an early Christmas present." She said nodding past me to Bella.

"Will we see you and Peter tonight?" I asked.

"We'll pop by, but we can't stay too long. My folks are expecting us. But I will stop by and meet this strange creature who seems to have captivated you." She winked and waved. She was right. I was utterly under Bella's spell.

"So what is going on here?" Bella asked, trying to look past the people and the gates. I handed her a ticket, and I watched as a smile grew across her face.

"What is it, dear?" Renee asked walking over and looking down at the ticket Bella was holding. The same smile spread across her face. "This is perfect, Edward."

"What did you get me into?" Charlie leaned and whispered at me.

"Don't worry. There are some excellent things to eat and drink in here that you can't get elsewhere, so you are covered." I smirked down at him.

"I knew I liked you, kid." Charlie laughed, and held out his arm for Renee. I did the same for Bella.

The park had been transformed into a walk through time in London. The women awed and smiled at the costumes and decorations. Charlie and I enjoyed minced meats and mulled mead. At one point we came across a jewelry artisan, and Charlie bought a necklace for Renee, and a bracelet for Bella. When they weren't looking, I made a purchase of my own.

After an hour of strolling around the park, our faces were pink with the cold, but I didn't feel it at all. Having Bella on my arm, warmed me to the core. She talked about the different periods of time we walked through. Siting some of her favorite literature as we walked. I shared where my family was during the different periods, and she talked about the Swans being in Washington as far back as the first white men into the area. When I pointed out the ice skating, all three of them laughed, and I got a thorough history of Bella's clumsiness from Charlie and Renee much to Bella's chagrin.

I led them out of the park around 2 o'clock, because the exhibit was closing soon. I offered to share a cab with them back to their hotel, but Renee was eager to see the city from a bus. I asked where they were staying, and I knew which line would take us close to there. It didn't take long for that bus to come along, and we climbed to the top, after purchasing some hot chocolates from a vender outside of the park. Renee and Charlie snuggled into a seat together, and Bella nodded towards the seat behind them. She sat down next to the side of the bus, and I sat next to her. We looked around at all of the beautifully decorated homes and building around the city. After a while, Bella leaned into me resting her little hand on my thigh. I took a deep breath, and she sat up looking at me shocked at what she had done so naturally.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just feel so at ease with you." I just smiled back at her, and reached my arms around her pulling her back to my chest. I let my arms come to rest wrapped around her waist, and she laid her head back onto my chest, returning her hand to it's previous position. I leaned down and buried my nose a bit into her hair. Freesia and strawberries. She sighed. Renee peeked over her shoulder and smiled at us, and returned her head to Charlie's shoulder, as they both pointed out things that caught their eye, and asked the occasional question. Bella and I just travelled snuggled together in a comfortable silence.

Finally, we came to our stop. Once we were off the bus, Renee surprised me by taking Bella's arm, and Bella took Charlie's. We began to walk towards the hotel, and I knew there was a purpose to this new coupling. It didn't take Renee long to begin.

"I'm so glad Bella found you today, Edward." She started.

"Actually, I found her. She was the only one in the square who had stopped to listen to the carol singers. There was a mass of bustle and movement, and there standing in the midst of it like a beautiful statue, was Bella." I smiled and even blushed a bit realizing I just got caught up in my own memory.

"Well, Charlie and I are glad it happened. Bella is usually so painfully shy and guarded. Even with us, at times, but there is something about you that has all her walls down. I have never seen her smile like she has today. It all feels so natural." She said looking back at her family and smiling.

"I feel the same way, Renee. It is so strange, but I feel like I have known you all for years and not hours. I am so grateful to you and Charlie both, for allowing me to intrude on your holiday." And I was thankful.

"I can't tell you how happy you have made Charlie and I both today, Edward." She paused thinking. "Bella always says I sound so flighty when I say things like this, so I apologize in advance, but I do believe in fate, Edward. I believe that there are people who are carved out just for us. That there is someone destined for each of us. I was so lucky to have found mine." Again she smiled back at Charlie. "And now I wonder..."

"After a day like today, " I cut in. "I feel more of a believer in such things, myself. When it comes to your daughter, I am completely full of wonder." I smiled down at her, and she hugged my arm, and smiled back at me.

We were at the door of their hotel. Renee hugged me, and Charlie shook my hand.

"We'll see you in a few hours, Edward." Renee waved, as she tugged Charlie into the hotel. I turned now to face Bella. She was radiant as the snow danced around her. She smiled, and looked down at her feet as she walked towards me. I reached out my arms to her, and pulled her close in my arms. She snuggled into my chest, and we both let out a simultaneous sigh, and then both laughed.

"Thank-you for today, Edward." She said with her face still laying against my chest. I reached down and lifted her chin so I could see those beautiful eyes.

"The day is not over yet, Bella." I smiled.

"If it were at this moment, it would still be the best day of my life." Bella said.

"I would agree, but it is missing one thing." I said hoarsely, once again lost in her eyes.

"What is that?" She whispered, but her eyes told me she knew what I was thinking.

I slowly leaned down, and gently kissed her full lips. The kiss stayed gentle and soft at first, as I planted kisses on her soft top lip, and then taking her full bottom lip between mine. It was then I felt her hands slide up around my neck, and she pulled me into a more passionate kiss. The whole world could have been standing on the street staring at us in that moment, and I would have never known they were there. My heart exploded with an overwhelming love for this woman in my arms. Eventually, we broke apart trailing off with the same sweet kisses. I looked down at her, and saw the same love emanating out of her eyes, that I was sure was shining down from mine.

"Do you have to go?" She asked.

"Yes, my love." I held her close. "Esme will have my hide if I am not there to help prepare."

"OK, then." She conceeded. "I best not upset your mother before I meet her."

"She's going to love you." I said into her hair.

She pulled away then, slowly moving away from me until our fingertips were lingering, not wanting to break contact completely.

"I will be with you again soon." She promised. I walked up to her quickly kissing her once quickly and passionately again, and then turned around and walked away waving behind me.

"I'll see you in a few hours." I called over my shoulder.


	3. At The Cullen's House

_Review of Chapter 2_

_"I will be with you again soon." She promised. I walked up to her quickly kissing her once quickly and passionately again, and then turned around and walked away waving behind me._

_"I'll see you in a few hours." I called over my shoulder._

It was all I could do to keep myself from running home. I was so excited about tonight. I was going to be introducing Bella to my family. I knew they were going to love her, and Charlie and Renee too. I had some planning to do before Bella got to my house. There was something I wanted to do, but I had to build up to that moment. I had to know for sure that she was feeling what I was feeling. The kiss...THAT KISS...was amazing. I was sure she felt the fire that erupted around us when we kissed. It was her that deepened the kiss. I realized that I was walking down the streets of London smiling to myself, and laughing out loud like a school girl. I could care less. When I got to our house, I took the stairs two at a time up to the door.

"Mother!" I called out when I got through the entryway.

"In here, dear!" I heard her call from the kitchen. I ran into the room, and scooped my mother up in a big hug and spun her around.

"Edward!" She laughed. I put her down and kissed her forehead, and flopped down at one of the stools at our island.

"My dear, you are positively glowing. What has happened to you today?!" She went back to work in making the pie she was working on, but her attention was turned towards me.

"Bella, mother. Bella happened to me."

"I can see that. And I can't wait to meet this girl who has my boy all a light." She smiled.

"Edward...I thought I heard you." Alice said as she sauntered into the kitchen with her husband Jasper behind her. "Mother was just telling me that you invited...what's going on with you?!"

"What?!" I asked.

"You have the biggest grin on your face that I have ever seen. Well, maybe not that I have ever seen." She winked at Jasper. Jasper cleared his throat.

"She's right, brother. You look like you just found a super model in your stocking." He laughed.

"No, not a supermodel in my stocking. An angel in the square." I sighed, winked at them both grabbing a handful of the carrots my mother was chopping, and took off to my room. I could hear mother and Alice talking about not being able to wait until 6 as I bounded up the stairs. I couldn't wait either, but there was someone in this house I needed to talk to. My father. This was a conversation we had never had, and I need a father's advice. I found him in his study.

"Father, do you have a minute?" I asked knocking on the door frame.

"Of course, Edward." He said setting down his book. "I hear we have some special guests coming tonight."

"Yes." I said, sitting down across from him. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's wrong, my boy?" He asked concerned and sitting forward.

"Nothing's wrong, father. Everything is right!" I said running my hand through my hair. "I think I am in love with a woman I have only known for 4 hours. Am I insane?"

My father laughed heartily, sitting back in his chair.

"Not what I was expecting." He calmed himself apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. Tell me about these last four hours, before I make my diagnosis."

I told my father every detail about the last four hours. Every conversation. Every glance. Every lingering gaze. Every touch. How everything felt so easy and natural with Bella. How her family already felt like my own. How she felt like...home.

"Definitely not insane, son." My father smiled at me. "Do you remember me telling you about the first time I met your mother?"

"Yes. She had broken her leg, and you were in your residency at the hospital she was brought to, and you took way longer setting a cast than was needed, just so you could stay and talk with her." I repeated the story I had heard over and over again.

"That's right, because I knew." He said. "I knew from the first time I saw her beauty. Then this magnificent creature opened her mouth, and I found an equally beautiful and loving soul under the surface. I knew someday I was going to marry this woman. That she was going to be the mother of my children. My home. 25 years later, Edward, I am still that smitten young man."

"I just never imagined it would happen for me." I said looking down at my hands. "How did you know mother felt the same way?"

"I didn't, but I took the chance. The moment came upon us, that I knew it was the right time to tell her how I felt. I didn't know for sure what she would say, but I had a feeling that she felt the same. If you feel as strongly as I think you do, Edward, then take the chance, son. With great love comes great risk, but the return is more than you could ever imagine if it is reciprocated."

"Thanks, father. This is just what I needed." I sighed contentedly, getting up from my chair.

"A drop of liquid courage doesn't hurt either." My father said with a wink tapping the side of the glass in front of him. "I can't wait to meet the Swans, son."

"I know you will love them." I smiled.

"I'm sure we will. Tell your mother I will be down in a minute." He said waving me off.

The door bell rang when I got downstairs, and I went to the door. It was a quarter til' 6. I held my breath as I opened it.

"Uncle Edward!!!" Two voices cried out, and suddenly my favorite two little guys were crashing into my legs. I grabbed them up, and squeezed them both into a bear hug until they were squealing that they couldn't breathe. I loosened my grip, but didn't put them down.

"Hey, Rosie" I said, kissing her cheek. She gave me a knowing smile, and walked her arms full of food to the kitchen.

"Where's my kiss, hot stuff?" Emmett laughed from behind her, carrying bags of presents toward the tree.

"I'm saving it for my mistletoe moment, big guy." I jibed back at him, as I closed up the door.

"Where are my boys?" Esme called as she came out of the kitchen. They ran to her and hugged her. She laughed. Esme loved children, and had adopted the boys as honorary grandkids. Carlisle came down at the sound of the boys voices. They ran over, and their hands greedily searched his coat pockets. He always kept candy in there when he knew they were coming. Everyone had moved into the living room, and were sitting around talking and settling in, when the doorbell rang. It was 6. I took a deep breath, and stood up. Everyone smiled at me, and Esme and Carlisle rose to follow me. I opened the door to see the face I had been missing for the last two hours. I exhaled slowly. Had I been holding my breath for the last 15 minutes?

"Charlie. Renee. Bella." I saved her name for last, so I could linger on her face. "Come in, please. These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Very pleased to meet you. You are very welcome." Esme said with her sincerity ringing with every word. Everyone shook hands. Charlie looked a little nervous. Renee looked very curious. Bella looked anxious. As I shut the door behind them, I heard Bella talking to my mother, and I didn't realize at first that she was carrying something.

"Thank-you so much for inviting us to share in your Christmas Eve. Renee and I noticed a green grocer near our hotel, and it inspired us to try out something we learned in a class we took last year. I hope you like it." Bella said nervously. She was shy around strangers. I looked over curiously to see what she was handing my mother. It looked like a beautiful bouquet, but on further inspection, I could see it was an arrangement of fruit put together to look like flowers. It was extraordinary.

"Bella, dear, it is lovely." Esme said, impressed. She showed it off to the room as I helped the Swans with their coats. Emmett came around the corner, and ushered Charlie off to get a drink with Carlisle. Esme and Renee walked off talking into the kitchen. Bella turned towards me, and I instinctively, reached out and took her hand. She looked down at our hands, and then up to my face with a radiant smile.

"I know this might sound silly, but I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." I whispered back, brushing her cheek with my other hand. She closed her eyes and blushed at my touch. Just then, I felt a little hand around my leg.

"Daddy and mommy were right, Uncle Edward. She is pretty." Said a little voice. Bella looked down at him, the blush returning to her cheeks again.

"This little man is Phillip. Phillip, this is Bella." I introduced. He reached out his arms, and Bella took him and he hugged her. She smiled with a shocked look on her face, and he squirmed his way down and ran back to the other room.

"And this is his wonderful sister Alice." Alice introduced herself. "Who is also going to hug you." Alice gave Bella a warm hug. Jasper followed Alice and shook Bella's hand. We walked into the living room, where Bella sat down next to Rose, and met John. Dinner was a lively affair. It was a torrent of conversation and plates and glasses. Esme and Renee fell into easy conversation about gardening and cooking like they were old friends. Carlisle and Emmett were talking football, while Charlie and Jasper were talking about hunting. Alice grilled Bella about every aspect of her life, and Bella answer each question easily, falling into a comfortable conversation with my sister. I just watched and listened to Bella's answers. Learning about her childhood. Her awkward teenage years. Her time at Harvard. Mostly though, I was watching her lips move as she spoke. The way she would bite her lip when she was embarrassed or anxious about an answer to one of Alice's questions. The joy in her eyes when it came to talking about her parents, home, or books. I was drinking her all in.

After dinner, Charlotte and Peter joined us for dessert. I explained to the Swans that Charlotte was our angel for the tickets to the park. She asked them how they liked it, and the girls talked about what they saw, while Peter drooled talking to Charlie and I about the food. Conversation was dying down a bit, when my mother tapped my shoulder.

"Will you play, Edward, dear?" She smiled at me in her way that she knew I couldn't refuse.

"Of course, mother." I said kissing her hand, and then I turned to Bella. "Will you join me?"

"I don't play." She looked confused.

"I just want you close." I whispered in her ear. She blushed and nodded, and I led her over to sit with me at the piano. "Any requests, mother?"

"You know my favorite, Edward." She smiled.

I started in playing a very jazzy 'Christmas Time Is Here'. Bella's eyes opened in surprise as I played. I looked up to meet Esme's smile, and then turned to Bella and winked. She looked up at Esme who had come to stand by the piano.

"This is one of my favorites too." Bella told her. "Something about it says innocence and it just makes you feel at home."

"I couldn't agree more, dear." Esme smiled. "I'm so glad you and your parents are here with us."

Esme walked back over to sit with Renee, Charlie, and Carlisle. I continued playing my song, and I could feel Bella's gaze shift from my hands to my face. It is lucky that I had played this song almost every Christmas for almost two decades, because there were times I caught her gaze, and got lost in her eyes. I was looking for that sign...that clue...that she was feeling what I was feeling. And then I felt her small hand once again on my thigh, and she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder gently, so not to interrupt my playing. I closed my eyes, and sighed at the peaceful feeling rushing over me. Bella sat up and joined everyone's applause. I played a few more requests from the boys for Jingle Bells, and the like, and soon Rose and Emmett convinced the boys they had to get home before Santa got there. They made the Swans promise to stop by the pub again, before they left town, and there were hugs all around.

The company was down to my parents, Alice, Jasper, and the Swans. I sat back down and started softly playing Ave Maria. Renee leaned her head over onto Charlie's shoulder, and Bella reached over and held her mom's hand as they listened. My father had his arms draped around my mother's waist, and was leaning his chin on her shoulder. Jasper and Alice were laying on the rug playing a game of chess. I glanced up from my playing to look at the scene around the room. Then it hit me. This was my family. The family I wanted. My biological family, and the family I desired to be a part of. I looked over at Bella to see a single tear running down her cheek as I concluded my song. She smiled and brushed it away as I finished.

"Is there anything this boy can't do?" Charlie asked Carlisle jokingly.

"Not that he has found yet." Alice chimed in, sticking her tongue out at me from the floor. Everyone laughed.

"What does your family usually do for Christmas Eve, Renee?" Esme asked.

"We usually eat a big dinner, like you have here, and then we watch It's A Wonderful Life or something Christmasy, and then we all curl up by the fireplace together as Bella reads to us from A Christmas Carol." Renee smiled at Bella. She blushed when she realized everyone was looking at her.

"That sounds wonderful. Would you read a bit for us, Bella?" Esme asked. "Just your favorite passage."

I smiled and nodded at her in encouragement. She agreed, and Carlisle returned from his study with his copy. I watched as Bella thumbed through her pages. Jasper and Alice put aside their game, and Alice laid her head back on Japser's chest and settled herself between his legs, as he leaned back on the sofa. I watched as Bella decided what she wanted to read, and then she came to rest on something, and gently caressed the words on the page. I walked over and sat down next to her. She smiled at me, and then everyone else, and began. She read the scene with the Ghost of Christmas Past and Ebenezer watching him fall in love as a young man. I hoped that this choice had a personal meaning for her, as it most certainly did for me.

The clock chimed ten o'clock as Bella finished.

"Well, we have most certainly over stayed our welcome." Charlie muttered in embarrassment at the time.

"Not at all." Carlisle insisted. "It has been a pleasure for my family to have you here with us this Christmas Eve."

"A complete pleasure." Esme added. She gave Carlisle a look, and he gave her a little nod in return. "In fact, if you don't have plans for tomorrow morning, we would love it if you would join us for Christmas brunch. I whip up a big spread, and now we have the addition of the lovely fruit you brought us."

"We have no plans to speak of." Renee asked while checking with Charlie with his own glance. He smiled his ascent. They began to stand up to make ready to leave. Bella shot a disappointed look at me, and began to stand up as well. I wasn't ready for her to leave yet. Apparently, Alice wasn't either.

"Oh shoot." Alice pouted convincingly. "I was hoping we could steal Bella for a fourth in a game of cards. Another time, I guess." Thank-you, Alice.

"Charlie, Renee, if it is alright with you, if Bella would like to stay, might I ask your permission to escort Bella back to your hotel after a game or two of cards?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Bella?" Renee asked.

"I would like to stay, if you guys don't mind. But if you want me to come, I will." She added.

"If you aren't intruding on any family time..." Renee looked to my parents.

"Bella is very welcome to stay." Esme assured her.

"That is fine with us, Bells. Not too late. Your pops will worry." Charlie winked and gave Bella a quick hug. Renee hugged her and the rest of us as well, as Charlie shook the men's hands and was hugged by the women. He blushed like Bella at the attention.

"Merry Christmas! Good night!" We all waved and called from the door way as we watched them catch a taxi.

Once back inside, Carlisle and Esme decided it was time to tuck in.

"Bella, dear, we are so glad you and your family joined us." Esme said as she hugged Bella. "I certainly hope this is not the last time we meet."

"You are always welcome in our home." Carlisle said as he hugged Bella as well.

Then they gave Alice, Jasper, and I hugs and kisses and wished us all Merry Christmas as they headed upstairs to bed.

"Oh, Jasper, I forgot there are still a few presents I forgot to wrap!" Alice exclaimed. "Will you help me?"

"Sure" Jasper smiled. He saw what she was up to from the moment she mentioned cards. They both hugged Bella and I, and headed off to bed themselves.

All that was left in the room now was a crackling fireplace, a glowing Christmas tree, Bella, and myself. I walked around the room slowly, and turned out all the lights, so all that was left r the room was the tree and the fire. I walked over to where Bella was standing in the middle of the room watching me, and I wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head against my chest, and snaked her arms around my waist.

"How did you know?" She asked softly.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That this is my favorite thing to do on Christmas Eve." She said.

"You mean curling up in the living room with just the lights of the Christmas tree and the fire to light the room?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Because it is my favorite thing as well."

She looked up at me, and I looked down at her. Her brown eyes sparkled in the light being cast from the tree. I was dazzled by those eyes and the woman behind them most of all. I lifted one of my hands from around her, and brushed the hair from her face, and trailed my hand the length of her hair to her waist. She sighed, and closed her eyes momentarily. When they fluttered back open, and took both hands and cupped her small face in them. Then I leaned down, and slowly rubbed my lips across hers. She exhaled into my mouth, and it left the sweetest taste on my tongue. I began to kiss her softly. Muttering her name softly as my heart tried to burst forth from my chest once again.

"Bella"

"Yes, Edward." She said as our lips continued to brush and kiss against each other.

"I am falling in love with you." She stopped kissing then, and looked fully into my eyes. But it wasn't the shock or dread that I was fearing in her eyes. It was love. Love was staring back at me from those eyes.

"Oh, Edward. I was so afraid it was just me. I have never felt this way about anyone. You are an amazing man, and I want to spend as much time as you will give me getting to know you more, but I can tell you that this whole day has been about falling in love with you."

"I have something for you." I said, pulling the box I had purchased earlier at the park from my pocket. I held it out for her. She took it, and her breath caught in her throat.

"A promise ring." She said softly.

"Yes. I knew you would know what it was. I am not asking anything of you right now, Bella, but this is a symbol of my promise to you. I promise to spend the rest of my life, if you let me, getting to know you, caring for you, and loving only you. Do you accept my gift and it's meaning?"

"I do" She said looking lovingly into my eyes. I reached into the box, and slid the ring onto her right finger. I took her in my arms then, and kissed her with all the passion I could put into that kiss. I knew then that I never wanted to let this beautiful woman out of my site again. I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving her.

******

"Daddy...is that a true story?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, angel, it is." I told her. Bella walked in then holding out her right hand for Lizzy to see the promise ring that still adorned her finger.

"Did daddy keep his promise?" Lizzy asked Bella.

"Oh yes. More than I ever imagined possible." Bella said looking down at me with the same look of love she gave me 10 years ago.

"Is that the best present daddy ever gave you?" Thomas asked.

"No, sweetie. The best gift he ever gave me was you and your sister." Bella smiled kissing him and tucking him in.

"I'd rather have toys." Thomas said decidedly.

Bella and I laughed. "Of course you would, son. Now good night, you two, or Santa will skip right on by."

Bella and I tucked our children in, and walked arm and arm to bed.

The End

**-------------**

**Yes, this is the end. This was just a quick holiday fluff piece I had in my brain. Now back to my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this quick piece. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
